


Would you rather..

by smolboywrites



Category: Coop & Cami Ask The World
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Extremely Underage, M/M, Only near the end tho, Pedophilia, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolboywrites/pseuds/smolboywrites
Summary: While his mother is out of town and his siblings are away at their friends house's, Ollie is to be watched by a babysitter who happens to be super into cute, weird, little boys, and they play a game of would you rather that's less than child friendly.No one knows this show but there's no lore plot in this so it's not like you have to know it to enjoy it.(This story is technically about a real child character played by a child actor so if that would make you uncomfortable there's your warning. Also Paxton Booth is fucking hot)





	Would you rather..

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't condone this stuff in real life.  
>  And sorry for any mistakes I proofread it once but I just wanted to post it cause it took me awhile to write so.

"Ok dear, so Ollie's bedtime is at 7 each night and he.."

Elijah was staring at the perfect little boy sitting on the couch, ' _His cute button nose.. his dark brown hair.. his little freckles.. God I'm gonna lose my mind'_ the young man thought to himself, tuning out the words of the little boys mother

"..after dinner. Elijah? Are you listening?" Jenna asked, before looking over to see what he was staring at

Elijah snapped out of it "O-oh yeah, sorry, I thought I saw something. What were were you saying?" He replied, trying to ignore the insanely cute boy that was sitting just a couple feet from him.

"Oh yes, Ollie's bedtime is at 7 each night and he needs to take a bath after dinner. He should be able to do that himself and if he doesn't then just tell him he's not allowed to play with the trash can anymore." Jenna answered with a chuckle

Confused, Elijah asked "Trash can? Why would he play with that?"

 Jenna sighed "I ask myself that every day. Just trust me, it should get him to listen to you. And thanks again sweetie for doing this for me, your mom and I work together as you know so I'm sorry to ask last minute but I really appreciate it."

Glancing over at the cute little boy sitting on the couch with a makeshift cape on Elijah smiled "Yeah no problem Mrs. Wrather, it's my pleasure."

* * *

 

Elijah waved out the door before shutting it, ' _Finally she's gone, now what to do about this..'_ he thought, glancing down at the very obvious boner he had. ' _I hope she didn't see it..'_  

He had been getting to know Ollie a little bit while Jenna talked to him about the finer points of the schedule and what Ollie was and was not allowed to do, and he came to the conclusion that Ollie was one weird kid. Hot as fuck for sure, but weird. But if anything, that just made him even more attractive.

Elijah began preparing to make dinner, wondering where little Ollie had run off to. He started making some mac and cheese, as that's really all he could cook as a 19 year old with little to no culinary experience. His mind was all fuzzy, he's never been around a cute boy as young as Ollie, and as he was putting the water on to boil all he could think about was Ollie's cute face and his little lips and good they would feel around his..

Suddenly a loud crash echoed from upstairs, and Elijah jumped and dropped his spoon not knowing what to do until he snapped out of it and ran through living room and up the stairs.

He found Ollie in a tangled mess of blankets with a bucket tied to his foot. His heart softening and his cock hardening he asked "Heh, what are you doin up here Ollie?" as he bent down to help untangle the boy "And why is there a bucket tied to your foot?" He asked, raising an eyebrow

Ollie stood up and pulled a blanket off over his head causing his shirt to lift up and Elijah caught a glimpse of his little pink nipple and let out a little moan as he bit his lip, hoping the child didn't hear

 "I was trying to fight the bucket king. I won." Ollie replied with a shrug as he bounded off towards the stairs, bucket dragging along behind him

"Haha, I see. Wait tho lil man you've got the bucket tied around your foot still." Elijah called out to him, grabbing Ollie's arm before he reached the stairs

"Well yeah, that's the Bucket Kings head. It's my battle prize." Ollie said as he shook off Elijah's grip and continued down the stairs, bucket bouncing down behind him

' _What a weird kid.'_ Elijah thought to himself as he headed downstairs as well to go finish dinner.

* * *

 

Elijah set the fresh pajamas and underwear down on the bathroom counter, thinking about how cute Ollie would be in just his underwear. "Ok Ollie your mom said you have to take a shower after dinner and we just got done eating so, you know what that means."

Ollie sighed and crossed his arms "Yeah I know. Mom said I couldn't play with the trash tomorrow unless I listened to you."

He began taking off his shirt right in front Elijah, who couldn't help but stare at the little boys nipples again, desperately wanting to bend down and suck on them

Ollie noticed the older boys staring and put his shirt on the floor, getting into a stance and asking "Oh are we having a staring contest now? Nobody ever wants to do those with me" 

Elijah blushed and locked eyes with the boy, his cock aching as he looked away "Uh, oh, no, sorry. Um, just take your bath, and if you need me.." ' _Please, please let him need me' "_ Just call and I'll help you." he replied as he quickly rushed out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him, his heart racing at what had just happened.

Elijah headed downstairs into the living room where he sat on the couch and debated on trying to watch TV or deal with the raging boner he had. 

With a quick unzip of his pants, he decided to risk it as he figured he would hear when Ollie was done, and he was already so horny it shouldn't take long for him to climax. 

He began stroking his thick, hard cock and thinking about how cute Ollie was, and fantasizing about holding him down and fucking his little shota brains out.

"Oh yeah Ollie... Take my hard cock..." He moaned out loud to himself "Take my dick like the little cumslut shota you are.. Fuck yeah Ollie.." 

Elijah didn't realize that he had been jerking it for 20 minutes while he was daydreaming, and he also didn't notice that he now had an audience..

"Yes?" Piped up a quiet, confused little voice

Elijah stopped stroking his cock and opened his eyes to see Ollie standing on the other side of the coffee table right in front of him, and the little boy had his head tilted and was staring quizzically at Elijah's erected member. Seeing that cute little boys puzzled look pushed Elijah over the edge at the worst possible moment and he let out a moan and came hard, squirting thick ropes of cum all over his pants, the table, and the little boy in front of him. 

Ollie just blinked and looked down at his now cum stained shirt, using a clean bit to whipe a bit of cum that had landed on his round, freckled cheek, before looking back up and asking "Whats a shota? And a cum slut?"

 Elijah's breath was kinda choppy as he came down from his orgasm and tried to figure out what he was going to do "I was, uhm, it's uh" he stammered, panicking about the consequences there might be "Uhm, wh-why are you, down here?" was all he managed to say

Ollie looked up at Elijah's face really quick before going back to staring at his flaccid member and answered "Because I was done and I heard you say my name so I came down here."

"O-oh, alright, well that was-" but Elijah didn't get to finish before he was interrupted

"What were you doing? And why did so much white stuff come out of your pee-pee? And why were you saying my name?" Ollie bombarded him with questions before going up and giving Elijah's cock a quick pet, causing Elijah's balls to twitch at the feeling

"H-hey!" Elijah blurted out scooting away from the little boy "Don't just touch someone there!" 

"But you were touching there." Ollie said focused now as be brought his finger up to his mouth to lick the cum off

"Wait don't-" Elijah tried to stop him, but Ollie had already licked the cum off

"Hmm. Tastes kind of salty." He said, looking off into the distance as if trying to decide what he thought of it

"Oh, well.." but once again he was interrupted by the little boy

"I like it though. What is that stuff? Why did it come out of there?" He said licking more off his shirt and pointing at Elijah's slowly hardening cock

Elijah started getting turned on watching the little boy lick his cum off his shirt  _'This is so fucked up..'_ he thought to himself before answering "Well, uh, that white stuff is called cum, and uh, it came out because I was really happy."

Ollie tilted his head at the older boy "Hmm. I was really happy yesterday when I snuck into the neighbors house and played with their toys, but that stuff didn't come out of me."

Elijah couldn't help but smile  _'What a cute little weirdo..'_  "That's because it's only something that older boys can do, and you're too little."

Ollie looked disappointed "Oh, well what about when I climb on the roof, can I do it then?"

Letting out a small chuckle, Elijah answered "No you cutie, you couldn't do it then either." and as he was talking he looked down at his slowly hardening cock and have a thought that could have grave consequences. ' _Well I mean I already came on this kid.. might as well go all the way if I'm gonna be in trouble anyway.'_ "So Ollie, how would you like to play a game with me? I'll be able to make more cum for you if play."

Ollie flashed him a cute grin "Well sure, I love games! Let me go get my game pants!" And with that he ran off to another part of the house, leaving Elijah to think about how he was going to do this.

* * *

 

After a few minutes Ollie ran back into the living room excitedly sporting a pair of green pants.

"See I got them! Now I can play properly." Ollie said, sitting down on the cum covered table.

"Haha ok, so, have you ever played would you rather?" Elijah asked the little boy, knowing the answer already

Ollie's eyes lit up "Yeah! My brother and sister have an internet show where they play that, and they always let me do the stunts."

' _Gosh.. his little voice is so cute..'_ Elijah thought as he stared at the cute boy in front of him "Perfect! So you know how the game works? I'll ask a question, you'll answer, and we have to perform whichever one you pick!"

Ollie just smiled and nodded happily, turning on Elijah more at how innocent he was

"Ok so. My question is.. would you rather suck on this.." he said pointing to his cock "Or have me suck on yours?" Elijah asked nervously, knowing this could freak the little boy out. 

Luckily for him, Ollie seemed less than phased by the question. He pondered it for a second before answering it matter of factly "I would rather suck on yours because it has that yummy cum stuff." 

Before Elijah could respond Ollie got off the table and kneeled in front of the older boy, taking the head of his cock in his tiny mouth

"J-jesus Ollie.." he said letting out a small moan because of how good the little boys mouth feels on his cock "Fuck.. that's so good... Use your tongue as well.."

Ollie obeyed and soon a little tongue was flicking across the head of his cock, and Elijah instinctively put his hand on the back of Ollies head and bucked his hips, accidentally forcing the little boy to deep throat him for a second. 

Hearing the little boy choke on his cock made him even hornier, and he was ready to move faster with Ollie. He pulled out of the little boys mouth who made a little whimper that made Elijah moan

"Sorry Ollie, we have to move onto the next question now, that felt fucking good though your mouth is amazing." 

Ollie looked up at the older boy and stood up, sitting back down on the table "That was actually really fun and it tasted good, I wanna do that again."

"Don't worry, this next thing will be even better." Elijah said with a wink "So.. would you rather have me put my cock in you, or would you rather put your cock in me?"

Ollie made a troubled face and looked down to the side "I-im not really sure if either of those would be good." 

Getting worried, Elijah put a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder and said "It's ok, I'll answer this one then, cutie." 

And Ollie looked up and smiled at him "Ok! That's fair anyway."

"Ok I pick... Putting my cock in you." Elijah said, desparate to fuck this cute little boy

"Alright, um, how do we do that?" Ollie asked, confused

"Well.. first things first you have to take your clothes off." Elijah replied, hoping this wouldn't alarm the kid

"Wow! I've never had someone say I can take my clothes off. Moms always yelling at me to put clothes on. I like this game even more now!" Ollie exclaimed, standing up and instantly taking his shirt and pants off, much to Elijah's pleasure

Once Ollie had taken his shirt and pants off Elijah got to admire his small smooth body, and he took his hands and ran them down Ollie's sides and hips, and down over his round little butt, admiring his perfect shota figure. "You're so hot Ollie.." he whispered as he looked up at the little boys face and noticed him staring wide eyed, lightly freckled cheeks, slightly blushed as he seems to be embarrassed for the first time

"Uh, uhm, thank you" Ollie stammered out, looking away from the older boy

Elijah smiled softly at him "You're welcome cutie, you did forget some clothes tho.." he said as he ran his hands back up the little boys butt and hooked his thumbs under the band of his underwear, pulling them down slowly "Here let me help you.." 

Ollie tensed up as the older boy began pulling down his underwear "Ar-are you allowed to? Mommy said I should never take my underwear off unless I'm showering or going to the bathroom"

"Don't worry, your mom put me in charge right? I know what's allowed and what's not allowed.." Elijah answered, letting out a small gasp and he pulled Ollie's underwear down far enough to reveal his tiny little cock and balls "Fuck your little cock is so cute.." he blurted out, reaching to stroke it after getting his underwear all the way off

Ollie let out a small moan when he felt the older boys hands on his tiny cock, and his cheeks flushed again "O-oh wow, that feels really good!" 

Elijah smiled and stop stroking the little boys cock, "Well I'm glad but unfortunately that's not the challenge is it? I have to put my cock in you now."

Ollie's eyes lit up as he remembered "Oh yeah! How's that gonna work exactly?" 

"Just get on my lap and I'll walk you through it." He said holding out his hand to help the little boy up

Ollie climbed up and sat on Elijah's lap, the older boys rock hard cock looking huge between the little boys legs. "Ok, um, now what?" 

"Let me show you.." Elijah put his hands under Ollie's butt and lifted him up, spreading the little boys cheeks and rubbing his precum-dripping tip on the boys entrance "This might hurt a little bit, but after awhile it'll feel good I promise, do you trust me?"

Ollie, looking nervous but excited, peeped out a little 'yes' as as Elijah slowly lowered the little boy onto his cock and as his head passed into Ollie's entrance both boys elicited a small moan. 

Elijah continued lowering Ollie down, trying to stuff the boy completely with his cock, after he got halfway, Ollie put his hands on Elijah's shoulders and held himself up from being lowered any further "That hurts.."

Elijah stopped pushing and said "That's ok cutie, we'll stop here. Now it's your turn.. I want you to move up and down, without letting my cock escape from your cute little butt."

Ollie blushed again slightly from being called cute by such an attractive older boy "O-okay" he replied softly, as he began to pull himself up and down on the older boys hard cock, letting out small moans along with winces from the slight pain "Like this?"

"Ung.. fuck yeah..." Elijah rasped out, breath short from the pleasure of having a little 7 year old boy fuck himself on his cock "God Ollie your walls feel so tight and great..."

As Ollie got used to the feeling of a hard cock in his ass he began to pick up the pace, bouncing up and down on the older boys thick member and letting out small moans because he realized that Elijah was right and it does feel really good

Soon Elijah was bouncing his hips up to meet Ollie, burying his cock entirely into the little boys ass and stuffing him completely, the only sounds being their short little moans and the slapping of skin as the little boy bounced up and down as hard as he could

"Elijah.. uhng.." Ollie tried to speak but as Elijah hit his prostate he let out a moan "This feels.. so good..." He continued as Elijah pounded his ass hard

"Yeah.. take my cock little boy.." Elijah replied, in complete ecstasy and nearing his climax "You're a little cock slut now aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm a little cock slut.." Ollie said, not entirely sure what that meant but loving the sound of it

As Elijah got close to cumming he slammed deep into Ollie and held there, eliciting a whimper from the little boy who wanted to continue bouncing on his cock "Ok.. next question.." he asked, trying to not cum on the spot "Would you rather me cum in your mouth, or in your ass?"

Ollie thought hard for a moment, he wanted to taste the older boys cum but he was also having a lot of fun doing this, and since he already tasted the cum he decided his answer quickly "Ass!" He said as chipper and as innocent as a little boy could

"Ok, you just have to say 'Cum in my little boy ass, I need your cock'" Elijah replied, almost being pushed over the edge by his own words

Without hesitation Ollie answered "Cum in my little boy ass, I need your cock!" And he let out a moan as the older boy did what he said and shot thick ropes of hot cum into the little boy, Ollie's ass now completely stuffed with a thick cock and oozing cum

Elijah sat there panting as he shot out rope after rope into the little boy, not even thinking about the consequences this might have later "Ollie.. that was so great... Your little ass is perfect.." 

Ollie smiled and blushed, leaning forward to lay on the older boys chest, hugging him tight, still impaled on Elijah's cock "This was fun.." he said, giving the older boy a squeeze "But I kind of have to pee now I think" 

Thinking the little boy meant orgasm, he held him in place on his cock and said "It's ok, just let it happen, it'll feel great i promise"

Ollie lit up "Wow! I don't even get in trouble for not peeing in the toilet when you're around? You're the best!" He exclaimed as he released his bladder, pissing all over himself and Elijah

Elijah just sat there, in shock that the little boy actually did piss on him, but knowing it was a cute little boy doing it and the warm feeling of the liquid running over him actually turned him on "Wow.. that feels great.. why are you so perfect?"

Ollie just blushed and looked away, ignoring the older boys compliment "So what do we do now?" He asked sweetly

"Well.. I suppose we get you cleaned up and ready for bed." Elijah said, suddenly remembering the situation that he's in "and you have to promise to keep a secret-" he didn't get to finish before Ollie hopped off his cock with a pop, and ducked down under the table. Confused, Elijah got down with him, and looked at him

"This is where secrets are told." Ollie answered a question that Elijah didn't answer as if Elijah should've know

"Heh, you really are a weird kid. Cute one tho." He smiled softly at the young boy as he began explaining to him why no can find out about their little game of ''Would you rather?'


End file.
